


Segunda Chance

by Amber (yokeless)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era uma segunda chance, afinal. E ele não iria desperdiçar nem um único minuto dela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segunda Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é um saco de lixo que eu tentei deixar bonito pra Andromedas, mas deu tudo errado no meio do caminho. Foi escrita pro challenge que rolou no twitter no dia 10/05, e meus prompts eram os dois fazendo pizza juntos e ~body painting~. Andromedas é a pessoa responsável por MdM ser chamado de Nico, não tenho culpa.  
> A fic se passa no universo de SoG e é minha desculpa pros chars estarem completamente OOC. Não me odeiem, odeiem o Kurumada que permitiu essa atrocidade em forma de anime. Hate the game, not the player etc.  
> Sequência de cenas lamentáveis envolvendo plot ruim, chars bem tristes, crime ocorrendo feijoada etc.
> 
> Leiam a continuação maravilhosa que [DuendeJunior](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3950968) escreveu, porfa.

Era como ganhar uma segunda chance, na verdade.

Asgard nunca tinha sido lugar nenhum para eles. Quando alguém falava no lugar era apenas um canto frio dentro da imensidão do planeta que a deusa deles deveria proteger, nada importante, nada que afetasse a vida dentro do espaço das doze casas. Doze opulentos salões que abrigavam homens ignorantes sobre muitas coisas apesar do duro treinamento ao qual se sujeitaram. Doze cabeças que juntas não sabiam muito sobre quase nada.

Havia muito ego entre aquelas casas, e era muito claro ver isso uma vez que estava olhando a situação de fora.

E quando ele pensou que tudo tinha acabado, que por um instante era justo se unir aos seus companheiros de armas e lutar por algo que era maior que sua existência, lutar pelos outros, acabou acordando em uma terra que podia não ser a mais bonita, sequer a mais grandiosa, mas a grama era verde e haviam ruas de pedra por onde seus pés poderiam caminhar sem o peso de uma armadura.

Ele viu o muro ser destruído, sentiu a dor da morte, mas ao mesmo tempo estava ali sentindo a brisa fria afagando seu rosto. E a armadura, bom, ela já não era mais tão importante. Estava guardada em um canto da pequena casa que Afrodite tinha conseguido.

Afrodite.

O diabo mal tinha acordado no meio da neve que cercava o lugar e já tinha conseguido casa, roupa de cama e agora estava até, vejam só, _dando ordens_. Não entendia bem como isso tinha acontecido, quer dizer, eles tinham acordado com roupas estranhas e com aquela maldição em forma de caixa parada ao lado deles, mas não havia nenhum dinheiro nem documento, o que raios o sueco tinha feito para conseguir um teto francamente não era da sua conta, e ele não se sentia no direito de reclamar. Afinal ele tinha sido gentil o suficiente de aceitá-lo ali.

Pois, bom, como Afrodite havia dito na noite anterior, "se vou viver de novo, e em um fim de mundo como esse, não vai ser passando frio na rua". Claramente um homem de visão.

Ele, no entanto, se virava. Uns jogos aqui, o dinheiro que ganhava conseguia algumas bebidas ali, uma rotina bem besta para alguém como ele, mas não se importava.

Era uma segunda chance, afinal. E ele não iria desperdiçar nem um único minuto dela.

* * *

Volta para casa no fim de tarde, com o estômago reclamando por estar vazio. Não pensa muito em nada, na verdade só quer chegar naquele lugar que ele se obriga a chamar de casa com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Casa é um conceito muito abstrato. Era como ele chamava o território que deveria proteger dentro da unidade do Santuário, mas nunca foi verdadeiramente o seu lar. Casa eram quatro paredes sob as quais alguém poderia se abrigar do frio que incomodava Afrodite, do vento e da chuva, mas ao mesmo tempo a palavra carregava um simbolismo que não contemplava o homem. E agora que ele tinha mais uma chance de viver aquilo parecia ser mais importante do que ele tinha pensado.

Casa, o conforto de um lar, um abrigo não só para o corpo, mas para a alma cansada que já tinha vivido muito.

São coisas com as quais ele nunca se preocupou, e decidiu que poderia esperar mais um pouco para começar a refletir a respeito. Chegou perto da pequena casa de pedra que ficava em uma viela até que bem cuidada. O tal Andreas parecia ser bondoso com as pessoas que viviam ali, não era uma cidade que exibia luxo, mas não faltava nada ao povo.

E era tão óbvio quanto a água límpida das montanhas ao redor deles que provavelmente algo muito errado estava acontecendo na cidade para Andreas ser tão bondoso e gentil, porém ordenando que tantos soldados de patentes ridículas e armaduras patéticas ficassem andando para lá e para cá. Mas isso não era problema seu. Não no momento, e se tudo corresse bem, nunca seria.

Entrou na casa se anunciando com um “cheguei em casa” sem muito ânimo. O arranjo do lugar era bem simples, uma sala ampla que também fazia as vezes de quarto, duas camas de solteiro no fundo do cômodo que Afrodite insistia em juntar apesar de não existir nenhuma necessidade disso, uma pequena cozinha no cômodo do lado, um banheiro simples. Poucas coisas, nenhum deles precisava de grandes móveis ou um ambiente ricamente decorado, o simples vinha servindo muito bem para eles.

Eles. Era estranho pensar nisso, como muitas outras coisas estavam sendo estranhas naqueles dias, mas a novidade o motivava apesar de tudo.

Afrodite e sua presença luminosa não estavam na sala, e pelo som de algo seco sendo socado estava na cozinha. Entrou no cômodo e não conseguiu conter um “mas que diabos” quando viu o sueco de costas, os cabelo firmes em um rabo de cavalo baixo e as mangas da camisa rosa que ele usava arregaçadas enquanto suas mãos fechadas amassavam algo fofo. A pequena pia cheia de ingredientes frescos, o forno a lenha minúsculo que a casa abrigava aceso esquentava o ambiente.

“Chegou cedo.” Afrodite comentou sem se virar. “Pensei que ia beber com seus amigos de novo.”

“Que amigos?” Ele respondeu com uma careta. “E que diabos você fez aqui?” Quase perguntou onde ele tinha arrumado dinheiro para comprar todas aquelas coisas, mas mordeu a língua antes, repetindo mentalmente que, definitivamente, não era da sua conta.

“Bom, eu tenho fome e não quero comer fora. Achei que seria interessante cozinhar alguma coisa, sabe? Ocupar as mãos.” O sueco virou-se com as mãos erguidas na altura do rosto e balançou os dedos com um sorriso maroto. “Você devia tentar.”

“Eu tenho cara de quem cozinha? Além do que, eu não preciso ocupar minhas mãos com nada.”

“Pelo tanto que você ainda irritado, eu acho que tem faltado uma certa ocupação sim.” os olhos claros de Afrodite desceram pelo corpo dele, uma das mãos fechada como se segurasse algo cilíndrico e se movendo devagar para cima e para baixo, a língua fazendo volume em uma das bochechas.

“Você pode ir pro inferno, se quiser te ofereço uma carona.”

Afrodite riu, voltou para a massa que insistia em socar e deixou o outro encarando-o irritado. Alguém andava _muito_ empolgadinho desde que tinham acordado em Asgard.

Estava muito disposto a ir para a sala e xingar o outro mentalmente até pegar no sono, mas seu estômago roncou. “E o que você decidiu cozinhar?”

“Fico feliz que perguntou. Decidi variar um pouco e fazer uma pizza, afinal você é italiano, não é?”

“E o que o cu tem com as calças…?”

“Você beijava sua mãe com essa boca?” Afrodite deu uma risadinha baixa e esfregou as mãos no avental que usava por cima da roupa. “Ao invés de ficar reclamando, vem usar essa energia aqui, pode me ajudar a montar a pizza.”

Fez uma careta de descrença diante da oferta e recebeu um olhar feio do sueco. “Não me olhe como se eu tivesse te pedido pra lavar as minhas cuecas, _Nico_.”

 _Nico_.

“Já falei pra parar de me chamar desse jeito idiota.” Ele lavou rápido as mãos e se aproximou da massa da pizza se sentindo completamente estúpido. “Isso é ridículo, tem um restaurante bem aqui na rua, você sabe disso, não é?”

“Mas não é a mesma coisa. Tenta deixar a massa redondinha que eu vou pegar os ingredientes, Nico.”

Nos treinamentos ele não era ninguém, Máscara da Morte era um apelido que nem ele sabia bem de onde tinha vindo, mas não conseguia atender por Nico. Era pedir demais, mesmo naquele recomeço sem sentido, uma vida de novidades que precisavam ser mais atraentes que um apelido estúpido como aquele.

Porém, suas mãos tocaram a massa fresca e a transformaram em uma bola consistente sem dificuldade. Trabalhar com as mãos em algo que não envolvia quebrar ossos e destruir cabeças era bom, para variar um pouco. Parecia surreal, na verdade.

Observou Afrodite lamber a ponta de um dos dedos suja de molho de tomate e sentiu a maçãs do rosto quentes, voltando a olhar a massa que tentava amassar para transformar em um círculo como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo naquele momento.

Aparentemente essa segunda chance no mundo dos humanos vinha acompanhada de momentos de constrangimento inexplicáveis.

“Você bem que poderia mexer na massa como se ela fosse algo comestível e não a carcaça de um dos seus inimigos, não é mesmo?” Afrodite comentou quando se aproximou trazendo alguns ingredientes nas mãos.

“Se está tão ruim pode fazer no meu lugar.”

No meio do caminho as mãos deles se encontram, as dele tentando largar a massa para deixar que Afrodite assumisse o trabalho, os dedos finos do sueco roçando na sua mão morena quando ele tentou impedir que se afastasse.

“Eu gosto do seu jeito vigoroso de fazer as coisas, mas aqui você pode ir com calma.”

Aqui _onde_?

Em uma terra estranha que os dois não conheciam bem?

Naquela cozinha pequena e quente onde tentavam fazer uma pizza juntos?

Por que os olhos dele brilhavam de um jeito que pareciam querer dizer algo além?

“Pode terminar, eu vou espalhar o molho e você decide o que vai querer.” Afrodite acenou na direção da pia, onde haviam queijos, peixe e legumes picados. “Eu não sabia o que você ia querer então tentei colocar um pouco de tudo nas opções, pode escolher o que quiser.”

Queria escolher _ele_.

Suas bochechas coraram de novo e ele disfarçou com uma tosse forçada enquanto se afastava na direção do fogão, pensando em como estava sendo absolutamente ridículo com aqueles pensamentos fora de controle.

O que sabia de Afrodite? Além de ter sido o cavaleiro da última casa do Santuário, o guardião do caminho que levava até a casa do Grande Mestre, o último dos doze, aquele que deveria aguentar o que os outros não conseguiram segurar antes. Essa era a função do cavaleiro de Peixes, solitário cercado pelo seu jardim de rosas mortais.

Existia o Afrodite irônico que o fazia rir com comentários ácidos a respeito de coisas levianas. O cavaleiro que acompanhava sua conversa sobre o que _realmente_ significava ser poderoso e manter a ordem, e concordava com alguns dos seus pontos de vista. O homem impiedoso que não hesitava em atacar quem quer que fosse. O Afrodite que gostava de debochar da decoração na quarta casa, que sabia até onde seus comentários poderiam ir sem causar problemas pois afinal, no fundo os dois eram mais parecidos do que admitiam.

E aparentemente existia o Afrodite que sabia cozinhar. E que ficava muito bem com os cabelos presos e o rosto concentrado em espalhar o molho de tomate da melhor forma possível.

“Decidiu o que vai querer?” O sueco perguntou com um sorriso de canto de boca que ele já tinha visto tantas vezes quando ele conversava com outras pessoas, aquele sorriso satisfeito de quem sabe que tem toda a atenção da platéia.

Maldito.

“Tanto faz.” Pegou ao acaso um pouco de queijo, cebola cortada em rodelas, peixes que ele não tinha a menor ideia de quais eram, mas a piada parecia ótima no momento, e os colocou perto da massa já tingida de vermelho. Cor do sangue que pulsava nas suas veias, das pétalas das rosas de Afrodite.

“Pode começar a espalhar, senão essa pizza não fica pronta hoje.”

“Pensei que você ia fazer isso.”

“Vou te dar um pouco de trabalho, senão você fica muito mal acostumado.”

Nico bufou, jogando as cebolas de qualquer jeito sobre a massa e tentando arrumar os peixes e os queijos de um jeito que não parecesse que alguém misturou tudo de qualquer jeito sobre a pizza, que na verdade era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo.

Percebeu a mão dele se aproximando, mas não fez nada. Talvez porque já estava tão determinado a não ser mais um cavaleiro de ouro, mesmo não conseguindo ignorar seus instintos e sua percepção aguçada do que acontecia ao seu redor, talvez porque finalmente começava a ser mais Nico e menos Máscara da Morte, mas a mão de Afrodite se aproximou do seu rosto. E o marcou sua pele com algo gelado.

E ele encarou seu amigo com uma expressão que era de confusão, mas aos poucos se transformou em incredulidade conforme ele observava Afrodite lamber as pontas dos dedos tingidas de vermelho com um sorriso divertido.

Jogou o resto das coisas que tinha nas mãos sobre a massa de qualquer jeito e murmurou um “pronto” antes de dar dois passos para trás, encostando na massa de tomate que começava a escorrer pela sua bochecha. O sueco jogou um pouco de óregano em cima, colocou a pizza no forno com cuidado e em seguida bateu as palmas das mãos no avental, suspirando aliviado.

“Só precisamos esperar um pouco e acho que você vai poder matar a saudade de casa.”

De novo, casa. Aquela palavrinha que significado duvidoso que andava perturbando Nico.

“O que isso significa para você?” Ele perguntou depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, lambendo os dedos que estavam sujos com a massa de tomate. “Sabe, casa.”

Afrodite tirou o avental, dobrou com cuidado e ajeitou as mangas da camisa com cuidado, caminhando devagar até perto do outro homem e apoiando o quadril na pia, bem de frente para ele. Braços cruzados, pernas relaxadas, uma expressão de curiosidade nos olhos claros.

“Na minha concepção, casa é onde eu me sinto confortável. Onde eu posso entrar e fazer as coisas que eu desejar, esse tipo de coisa. Mas não entendi bem a pergunta, acho.”

“E lar?”

Os lábios cheios dele se abriram como se a resposta fosse fácil ao ponto de ser falada na mesma hora, mas Afrodite hesitou. Estreita os olhos, sua língua umidece a boca e ele respira, pensando um pouco.

“Deixa pra lá, é bobagem.” Nico caminhou até a torneira e lavou as mãos, agora sem pressa.

“ _Isso_ tem sido um lar.”

O italiano franziu a testa enquanto encarava o outro, a água ainda correndo pelos seus dedos.

“Esse arranjo, esse lugar, essa segunda chance, sabe. Mesmo que não vá durar para sempre, mesmo que logo logo inimigos venham bater na nossa porta, e eu não duvido nem por um segundo que isso vai acontecer logo, afinal, não voltamos a viver simplesmente porque merecemos, deve ter algum motivo idiota que vai nos obrigar a lutar de novo por algo que é grande demais, mas... _isso_ tem sido um lar, acho.” Fez um gesto amplo com uma das mãos, como se tentasse incluir toda a casa entre suas mãos, mas terminou apontando na direção de Nico.

“Não quero voltar a lutar.”

“Eu menos ainda, Nico. Mas você sabe que a vida não é justa.”

“Nunca foi.”

“Pode ser. Por alguns minutos, mas é melhor do que nada.” Afrodite se aproximou e passou os dedos pelo resto de massa de tomate no rosto do outro. “Acho bem justo você continuar sujo feito uma criança, combina bem com você, Nico.”

Seus lábios envolveram as pontas dos próprios dedos de novo, mas agora os olhos estavam bem fixos nos do amigo.

“Eu já disse para não ficar me chamado assim.” A voz sai baixa, os olhos incapazes de olhar outra coisa que não as nuances naqueles olhos azuis, boca seca, coração batendo acelerado dentro do peito.

“Combina mais com você. Melhor que um apelido idiota.”

“Melhor que ter um nome de mulher.”

“Não sabia que isso te incomodava.”

Foram segundos que passaram lentamente entre eles, Afrodite encurtando a distância entre eles com passos silenciosos, gestos delicados, sem desperdício de energia. A mão que se ergue para afagar a barba por fazer no rosto do italiano não faz mais que encostar na pele, mas já é o suficiente para Nico sentir os pelos na nuca se arrepiarem.

Sabe bem o que vem em seguida. E não consegue pensar em nada que possa impedir isso.

Uma segunda chance, era isso que ele queria, afinal.

“Não, nunca me incomodou.”

Podia comer pizza caseira, morar em uma casinha mantida com um dinheiro que ele não tinha a menor ideia de onde vinha e sim, podia ser Nico. Morar nos lábios dele com esse nome, ter a mão dele na sua pele. E o que quer que acabasse acontecendo depois disso.

 _Aquilo_ funcionava. Um lar, enfim. Não um lugar para proteger com sua vida, mas um lugar que o abrigasse por inteiro.

E talvez um lar começasse nos lábios dele, e quando os deles finalmente se juntaram Nico decidiu que era algo que valia a pena.

 


End file.
